


Video Games

by AGirlAngela



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 如果哪一天你不想玩了，Blake说，你一定要做一两件伤害我的事情。Adam问为什么？Blake说，那样我比较容易放手。
Relationships: Adam Levine & Blake Shelton, Adam Levine/Blake Shelton, Miranda Lambert/Blake Shelton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> •BlakeX Adam  
> •时间非线性  
> •对话体出没  
> •两个人那么多时间都在床上说梦话，看不懂也是正常的（喂！）

题记：真假莫辩，生死不知。忽明忽灭，半梦半醒。只记得有你的地方，胜似天堂。

  
像逆水行舟，前进一米，后退两米。  
像心里养了两个相互拉扯的鬼。

  
如果哪一天你不想玩了，Blake说，你一定要做一两件伤害我的事情。  
Adam问为什么？  
Blake说，那样我比较容易放手。

  
Christina一袭白衣向他款款走来。他们在粉丝的尖叫声中停在台边，狠狠拥抱。她在他耳边说，我看到推特上那些人都疯成什么样儿了。我，这不是我的本意。他两手把着她的肩把她拉远一些，细细看着她。她金色的头发和白里透红的肌肤衬着她泛红的眼睛，格外让人怜爱。  
你说什么呢。他说。我爱死那村夫了你又不是不知道。  
他看着她走近人群包围着的舞台，像一艘小小的帆船驶进海里。  
他抱着手臂呆呆看了一会儿，开始不自觉地往后退。他每退一步耳朵里的声音就小上一号，好像有人在缓缓转动音量旋钮。他不知不觉退到了进场的通道。  
身体右侧突然被轻轻一撞。他顺势拿过右边的人递来的一杯水。他头都不用抬就知道是谁，因为来人挡去了照在他身上一半以上的亮光。  
他低头喝了一口水，慢慢问，Carson怎么说？  
“问我们能不能多给几个拥抱的镜头。”  
他嗤笑了一声。“终于发现搅基才是正道？”顿了一会儿旁边却没有传来回应。他略仰起头，身旁的人对着虚空里的一点出神。  
仿佛对满场高度亢奋的观众和刺破耳膜的喊声置若罔闻。  
他捅了捅Blake。  
“走了。”

  
Carson和Adam站在一块儿，远远看制片和导演跟一个个子高高，穿着土气的男人说话。  
“那特么是谁啊？”Adam一头雾水。“怎么找他加盟，这人我怎么都不认识？”  
Carson悄悄说，“我也没见过，但他老婆你肯定认识。”  
“谁？”  
“Miranda Lambert.”  
“我靠!”他又打量了那个人一番。“也太走运了吧他。”  
那个人恰好回过脸来，两人视线对上了。他有点被识破什么似的拘谨，手不知道该往哪儿放。男人对他笑了笑，眼睛和善，嘴角翘起来的弧度却让人感觉不出哪怕是一点的谦逊。Adam本能地觉得这个人大概很难搞。

  
他和人蹦迪蹦到凌晨，从侧门出来的时候满头大汗，一身酒气。街上的冷风直往脖子里灌，他一下子清醒过来。他清晰地感觉到了腹中的饥饿感和胸口的空虚感，像有个人扯开他的肚子往外一样样掏出器官。奇怪的是，这份空洞感很实在、很庞大，让他整个人都鼓胀起来。门被推开传出一阵嬉笑，他被冲出来的一对情侣擦到，踉跄了一下。  
他迷迷糊糊拿起手机拨通了一个号码。  
对方那边好像有吉他和鼓同时在响，他冲着对话乱吼一气，就听见对方对着身边的人说了几句什么，音乐声就停了。  
Adam有点生气。他觉得电话那边应该是片田野，哪怕没有鸡鸣狗叫也至少应该有呼呼的风。刚刚那声音他再熟悉不过，那个人在录音棚里。  
他气得破口大骂。骂着骂着就话锋一转，说他想跟着他到乡下去。那里麦子肯定长得和人一样高，所以人一进去就瞧不见了，但其实是挤不进去的，因为麦子长得太密了。电视里都是这么演的。他说他要沿着麦地绕上好几圈，然后拔下一根来当剑使，大杀四方。  
一直沉默的那个人突然开口。“你在哪儿？”

他第二天早上醒来的时候脑子一片空白。外头有鸟鸣，他偏了偏头发现窗帘颜色不对。窗户不对，灯也不对，床也不对。  
这个场景似曾相识，但不对。  
他走出房间问到一股煎鸡蛋的味道。他走到客厅，又循着味道走到餐桌前。桌上有盘子，盘子里放了煎蛋和几片面包，涂好了果酱。  
后边响起了开门声，然后是越来越近的脚步声。  
那个人走到餐桌前，拉开他对面的椅子坐下。  
“你待会儿从后门走吧。前门有狗仔。”  
“后门就没有?”  
“被我处理了。”  
他忍住自己问“你怎么处理的？”的冲动，转头看着厨房边架着的木吉他发呆。  
过了一会儿他没能忍住问：“你换床了？”  
Blake正在舀煎蛋吃的手顿了一下。  
“嗯。”  
“窗帘和灯也是？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么。”  
“想换就换了呗。”  
话痨什么时候变这么闷了。他在心里腹诽。

  
他们在摄像头前面摆pose，那个人抓他抓得死紧，还要凑上来亲。  
Adam偏过头，觉得这个人也实在太不正经了。  
在后台他质问他这是个什么意思？  
Blake调笑道，“电视台为了收视率叫我跟你好好相处啊兄弟。让你难受了？”  
“对。”  
Blake收起了笑容，认真地说，“抱歉。”

  
吃完早餐离开的时候，他拉开后门边的抽屉，熟门熟路找出来一顶帽子。Blake不知道什么时候站到他身边来了，替他把帽子戴正，耐克标志正对着前方，又从鞋柜上递给他一个墨镜。  
“那我走了。”  
Adam头也不回地拉开门闪出去，余光瞥见男人把拉开的抽屉推回原位。

  
他们紧紧相拥。Adam跟他咬耳朵。“你知道这叫什么吧？这叫卖腐。”  
Blake的胡渣刮到他的脸，痒得很。  
那个人笑得喉结颤动。“我年纪大了，落伍了。听不懂。”  
Adam后退了几步，抬了抬太阳镜，解了颗衬衫扣子，向他伸出根中指。  
“我告诉你，老子是直男，对跟你做爱没兴趣。”  
Blake笑得直不起腰来。

  
“离了？”  
“离了。”  
“那几天不好过吧？”  
“还行。”  
后来他们共同的基友打电话给他，说那几天Blake天天站在人家院子里，狂风暴雨他就跟个稻草人似的死活不肯挪窝。第三天Blake他妈给那基友打电话叫他帮忙，那天基友就把车停到院子外头喊了Blake好几声。那一刻，就跟回魂一样，Blake忽然看过来，然后甩了甩一头的水，就开了院子的门走出来了。他坐进副驾驶的时候眼睛瞪得跟两个铜铃一样，两颊上全是一道道水迹，也不知道是泪水还是雨水。  
Blake说，走吧。  
然后呢？Adam问。  
然后，他就没事了。  
Adam想起了一首歌。是他自己写的。歌词说到我愿意天天站在角落里，站在瓢泼大雨中，寻找和等待那个人。那个人笑起来嘴是歪的，用比哭还难看的笑容笑他捧在手里后又亲手摔碎的，玻璃一样脆弱的幸福。我会问他要不要进来坐一会儿，虽然我家在万里远的地方，身上还湿的一塌糊涂。  
嘿，我来爱你啊。  
我来爱你好不好。

  
他们裹着同一床被子。窗帘是拉开的，月光毫无遮拦地透过窗户，幽幽的清光照凉了半张床。  
“你想不想家？”  
“想啊。”  
“后悔来洛杉矶了？”  
Blake伸出大手拍了怕他的头。  
“故乡其实离得越远就显得越美好，越让人眷恋。人要一直呆在那儿，那感觉反而不对了，思念的感觉会变质，故乡就会变得越来越丑陋，越来越不可爱了。”  
Blake无意识一般抚弄着他的头发，继续自言自语。  
“所以只好跑得远远地，一边不停地回头，一边又坚定地、无可奈何地走开。”  
Adam握住了他的手，把自己想象成在传递温度的热源。他怀疑自己比Blake还先睡着。  
他在睡着前只听那个人问他，我一直呆在这儿行不行？  
他迷糊地说，“行啊。”  
“不会赶我?”  
“不会。”Adam嘟囔了一声，呼吸便平稳了，明显是睡着了。  
Blake继续旁若无人地说着话，低低的声音在房间里回响，  
“你可最好不要赶我哦？  
“我已经给过这个城市一个机会了。如果有第二次，那我啊  
“我一旦离开，就不会再回来了。”

  
“你昨天怎么那么老实？”  
“装的。”  
“你也是装的吧。”  
“是啊。”  
Blake笑起来可真好看。这样的笑容就该一直呆在他床上。

  
Adam开到Blake楼下的时候已经是凌晨了。屋子周围黑压压的，没有声音。他颤抖着拨电话，房间里一阵手机铃声兀自响起，他看着卧室里亮起灯来。透过米黄色的窗帘，他像看皮影戏一样看到一个人影拿起了手机，而另一个，勉强支起身子靠在了床边。  
话筒里传来一声低沉的，“Adam？”  
“我在你家门口。”  
他一根又一根地抽烟，眼泪糊了一脸。那个人坐在汽车后座上听他说完自己的失恋故事，往前倾了倾身体。一双温暖有力的臂膀环住了他。他抬了抬头，看见Blake家门口，女主人正抱着胳膊担心地看过来。他拍了拍Blake的后背，Blake回了下头又看过来。Adam微笑着冲他点了点头。Blake拉开门走了出去。

  
他们躺在一起睡的时候，Blake偶尔会面对着他。  
他问你不觉得尴尬？而且你看不到身后的月亮。  
Blake说，你眼睛比月亮亮多了。  
Blake说，“我给你讲个事。我小时候来过这里。我当时坐飞机到洛杉矶来参加音乐比赛。我们家条件不好，只买得起一张飞机票。我根本不想去，拿着吉他在机场门口哭得不行。我爸特别烦我，就把我妈拉走了。我一进候机厅发现全是玻璃，我往外看，发现我妈站在玻璃外头对着大门口挥手，一边挥手一边哭。我喊了好多声她都没听见，她也不晓得往旁边看一眼。我就一直看着我爸妈对着门口挥手，好像他们送的不是我一样。我那时候真害怕，感觉身体里的酸水全涌出来了，整个人身体都在发疼，觉得自己马上就要死了。

那个时候，我决定假装没事。假装自己很强大，假装自己一点都不难受。我淡定地上了飞机。”

Blake说, “你记不记得你第一次看到我。我其实很早之前就见过你，在某个明星的演唱会上。你是嘉宾。我当时心里有点疙瘩，可能因为小时候那事，我在洛杉矶总有点不自在的感觉。结果你一出来，穿得那叫一个骚包，笑得一脸骚气，好像全场的灯光全照你身上了。然后你一开口——  
“我当时就想，也就洛杉矶能养出你这种小屁孩。不知天高地厚，又确实比天上的星星，不对哦，你们这儿没星星，是比洛杉矶的夜幕下的无数璀璨的灯光还亮。  
“所以我为你，决定原谅这个城市一次。”

Adam沉默了很久很久，还是忍不住说上一句，也不能说就是这座城市的错吧。  
“嗯”。Blake回答，“所以我也搞不清自己是不是去原谅它了。”

  
他们在海边，周围突然钻出无数摄像机。像是土里忽然冒出来的春笋。  
“Blake。”  
Adam开口道。  
“你先走吧。”  
那个人愣了好一会儿，说，好啊。  
Adam看着他转身，自己又缓缓转回去。他觉得眼前的良辰美景，失掉了所有的趣味。  
哎呀不好了，他想。我要色盲了。

Adam开车行驶在山道上，把一望无际的大海留在身后。  
他不停地大口喘气，把心里喷涌而出的东西压下去。他身体一阵阵发疼。内核似乎有什么力量正在往外使力，挣扎着要冲破束缚。他就这么一圈一圈地绕。

  
“你是在演戏对不对？为了卖腐啊之类。”  
“是啊。”  
“但你也是真喜欢我对吧。”  
“是啊。”  
“我那么年轻，其实是真是假都无所谓对不对？”  
“你说呢？”  
“…”  
“如果哪一天你不能确定了，就赶我走好了。”  
“好。”

如果哪一天你不想玩了，Blake说，你一定要做一两件伤害我的事情。  
他问为什么？  
Blake说，那样我比较容易放手。

“我要结婚。”  
“好。”  
“我真的真的会结婚。”  
“好。”

  
如果哪一天我们两个输了，Adam对他说，不管因为什么，肯定都是一个epic failure。  
什么意思?Blake说，又是网络用语?请Adam小王子给我这个落伍的糟老头解释一下。  
就是说，如果我们输了，那肯定是输得惊天动地日月无光，输得时候都要放烟火。  
输得像一首史诗。  
输得连赢得人都觉得自己的成功毫无意义，还不如跟我们一块在loser的岛屿上搁浅。  
输得打败我们的人觉得在自己头上戴那顶虚假的王冠还不如和我们一块在这地上躺着舒服。  
Blake在床上看着他。“你啊，”他无奈地笑，然后亲了亲他的脸颊。

  
“你是真的喜欢我吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“我怎么一点都不信呢?”  
“因为其实也有一点假。”  
“怎么讲。”  
“我喜欢假装。你听着：我喜欢这个城市。我喜欢这个节目。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”

  
嘿，Adam拉住了台上的人。“你刚刚假唱了吧。”  
“Carson没和你说？”那个人转头要去找主持，被Adam拽住领口。  
“我看得出来。太恶心了，怎么对得起观众。”  
Blake被拉得极近，呼吸相闻。  
“其实假装也看时候，有时候，里头有一份努力。”Blake浅笑着说，呼吸喷到Adam鼻尖。  
“什么意思？”Adam努力让精神集中。  
“就是努力让它成真，努力让它保真的意思。”  
“听不懂。”  
“那是因为啊，”Blake笑了，笑得有点沧桑。“你还太小了。”

**Author's Note:**

> [Bgm-Video Games](https://music.163.com/song/16593612?userid=253442679)


End file.
